Se guuuustan
by Liraaz
Summary: Un día Natsu despertó de mal humor y fue a buscar pelea al gremio. "―¡Reto a todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail! ―exclamó el dragon Slayer." Quería maquillar su enojo, que ni él sabía porque estaba enojado, con una nueva sensación que solo los nuevos rivales le dan. Para 30vicios. Tabla sorpresa. CAP DOS. Leve NaLu.
1. Anfitrión

**Se guuuustan  
>Summary: <strong>"―Gray… ya sabes cuál es la tradición en Fairy Tail ―Erza hablaba con su típica cara de honor por pertenecer a ese magnífico gremio…", "―¡Eres hombre si conoces las tradiciones del gremio! ―gritó Elfman." Juvia salió de su trance. ¿Gray-sama qué? ¿Elegiría esposa?, el simpático vaivén de sus caderas apareció de nuevo. **  
>Notas de autor: <strong>Bien, es mi primer fic para Magnolia (?) me siento entre nerviosa y contenta, por animarme a explorar nuevos fandoms. Bueno espero que les guste; review, crítica y sugerencia son bienvenidos. Por cierto, el reto salió de la tabla sorpresa de la comunidad de 30vicios en Livejournal.  
>El título del fic es dedicado a Happy. En cambio el título de las viñetas o capítulo que vaya tener, aún no sé cuántos pero tengo varios definidos (se supone que son 30 retos), corresponderán al númeronombre del reto. El summary irá cambiado para cada capítulo.**  
>Claim: <strong>Juvia Lockser y Gray-sama.**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna. Humor involuntario.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
><strong>Tabla: <strong>Sorpresa** | Reto: #27 **Anfitrión.

* * *

><p><strong>Se guuuustan<strong>

**Anfitrión**

* * *

><p><em>El corazón de una mujer enamorada no se equivoca.<em>

Esa era la justificación que Juvia daba; sabía que esa mañana sería especial para Gray-sama y por ende, para ella.

Por eso yacía atrás de un muro, sacaba su cabeza y observaba aquella mesa donde Gray-sama estaba sentando. Se miraba tan guapo y no podía evita menear sus caderas a la par que lo miraba.

―Rival de amor ―masculló molesta y celosa. Sus dedos se clavaron en el muro donde estaba escondida, los apretó con tal fuerza que logró agrietar la pared.

Y ahí estaba Lucy, sentada frente a él.

No quería odiarla, en verdad, tampoco quería desearle el mal ―no es que lo hiciera― pero era su rival pero, encima de ser su rival era su compañera de Gremio, su amiga, su familia. En Fairy Tail la familia era lo más importante.

_Juvia confundida._

―¡GRAAAAAAY! ―Natsu llegó al gremio. Hizo su acostumbrado escándalo.

―¡Natsu! ―respondió sereno pero haciéndole cara.

El _dragon Slayer _escupió fuego. ―GRAY.

―Natsu.

―Vamos Gray-sama ―apoyó de inmediato.

―Cálmense ―Erza Scarlet apareció de la nada. Con una sonrisa relajada se puso en medio de los dos chicos, colocó sus manos tras la nuca de cada uno y sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo gala de su monstruosa fuerza, los estrelló uno contra otro ―hoy es un día especial ―Juvia prestó atención, así que Erza también lo presentía, quizás ella sabía más ―Natsu, no lo arruines.

―¡Aye! ―imitó la característica muletilla de Happy. El hijo de Igneel de inmediato enderezó su postura, sintiendo escalofríos esos que solo que Erza podía provocar en él.

―Tss ―escupió Gray de mala gana. Dio media vuelta, algo fastidiado. Metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón café, ya no llevaba su camisa puesta.

―¡Tú! ―la terrorífica aura de Erza comenzó a brillar, el mago de creación se hizo pequeño ―¿A dónde vas?

Juvia suspiró. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada que veía a Gray-sama. Ella quedaba encantada si lo veía: callado, riendo, peleando, durmiendo, con camisa, sin camisa, en bóxers, regañado.

_Juvia enamorada._

―Juvia ―Gajeel puso una mano en su hombro ―Juvia… mierda ―gruñó al no poder sacarla de su ensoñación. La sacudió pero Juvia estaba totalmente ida en sus pensamientos.

―Gray… ya sabes cuál es la tradición en Fairy Tail ―Erza hablaba con su típica cara de honor por pertenecer a ese magnífico gremio, y de ser una maga clase S que conocía al derecho y al revés las reglas, costumbres, tradiciones y todo lo que aplica ser miembro de Fairy Tail.

Tenía la atención de todos los que estaban en el gremio: Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charles, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Romeo, Macao, Mirajane, Laxus… Una interminable lista.

―¡Eres hombre si conoces las tradiciones del gremio! ―gritó Elfman. Erza sonrió.

―Gray, tú tienes que…

Juvia salió de su trance. ¿Gray-sama qué? ¿Elegiría esposa?, el simpático vaivén de sus caderas apareció de nuevo.

_Gray-sama elegiría esposa._

_Gray-sama elegiría a la madre de sus hijos._

_Juvia le daría mil hijos a Gray-sama._

_Juvia feliz. Juvia enamorada._

Pero antes de escuchar la famosa tradición de Fairy Tail, Juvia fue arrastrada por Gajeel a la salida del gremio.

―El maestro nos envió a una misión.

_Juvia triste._

No estaría en la selección…

_Juvia confundida._

La orden del maestro vs. Sus sentimientos y deseos.

―No llores, estaremos de regreso al anochecer.

* * *

><p>―¡¿QUÉEE?! ―gritó Lucy ―¿Hoy es cumpleaños de Gray?<p>

De inmediato llevó sus manos para cubrir su boca. Mierda, se le caía la cara de vergüenza porque estuvo toda la mañana con él y no lo había felicitado.

―Estúpido Gray ―gruñó Natsu.

Él tenía un regalo especial para su rival y ahora tenía que esperar hasta la noche para dárselo. Por eso estaba de malhumor.

―Supongo que ahora tengo que buscar un regalo ―habló Lucy con decisión ―solo tengo que pagar el alquiler y….

Un aura gris la rodeó. Se sentía tan pobre y desdichada. ¡No tenía dinero!

―Lucy-san, puedes hacerle algo ―animó Wendy.

―¡Tienes razón; puedo hacer una manualidad! ―la pose triunfal de Lucy regresó: tenía una mano apuñada frente a ella y miraba hacia el horizonte. Sí, esa idea era genial.

―Gray usa magia de creación… ¡Él puede hacer todo con hielo! ―se burló Happy. Lucy se tiró al suelo derrotada.

―¡Lo siento Lucy-san! ―Wendy se echó a llorar, si ella no hubiese llegado con su gran caja de regalo nunca hubiese puesto de mal humor a Natsu-san y mucho menos poner triste a Lucy-san.

Charles observó el gremio: todo era un caos total, no era raro, lo raro era el motivo de hoy: el cumpleaños de Gray, que Erza se encargó de recordar a todos…

_―__Gray… ya sabes cuál es la tradición en Fairy Tail ―Erza hablaba con su típica cara de honor por pertenecer a ese magnífico gremio, y de ser una maga clase S que conocía al derecho y al revés las reglas, costumbres, tradiciones y todo lo que aplica ser miembro de Fairy Tail._

_Tenía la atención de todos los que estaban en el gremio: Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charles, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Romeo, Macao, Mirajane, Laxus… Una interminable lista._

_―__¡Eres hombre si conoces las tradiciones del gremio! ―gritó Elfman. Erza sonrió._

_―__Gray ―el chico tragó saliva. Tenía miedo de lo que se aproximaba. El gremio estaba en total silencio, algo completamente raro. La tensión se sentía en el aire, el ambiente estaba pesado. ¡Fairy Tail no es silencioso! ―Gray, hoy es tu cumpleaños y sabes lo que tienes que hacer ―se escuchó un gran estruendo tras Erza, eso la airó más. Ahí estaba ella para recordar los cumpleaños de los integrantes del gremio ―por lo tanto eres el anfitrión de una gran fiesta._

_―__Lo recordaron ―sonrió de lado. Con ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba._

_―__¡Gray, mi regalo! ―río con maldad Natsu mientras se lanzaba al chico. Pero Erza lo interceptó antes, dándole un fuerte golpe._

_―__¡NATSU…! ―dijo con una terrorífica paciencia ―¡Los regalos se dan en la noche! ―lo pateó lejos del gremio. ¡NO LO ARRUINES! ―todo el gremio tuvo miedo. _

_Después de eso; Lucy, Wendy y Charles vieron cómo se quedaron solas. Por una extraña razón, ajena al terror que inspiraba Erza, todos se pusieron en movimiento. _

_―__¿Qué es esto? ―Lucy se acercó a Mira que le sonrió maternamente._

_―__Cuando un miembro de Fairy Tail cumple años, es tradición que se haga una gran fiesta. Hoy, Gray es el anfitrión ―estaba contenta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último cumpleaños._

_―__Y todos los demás tienen que regalarle algo ―interrumpió Erza._

―¡Puedo cocinar algo! ―dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

―Pero, nunca has cocinado… Lucy ―de nuevo, Happy descartó su idea con extrema crueldad. La rubia a veces pensaba que ese gato azul no era un gato, sino un demonio del mismísimo Zeref disfrazado y con alas ―además, Erza siempre hace el pastel ―un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Happy. Erza no sabía cocinar y sus pasteles cada vez eran peores y por miedo, todos se veían obligados a comerlo.

Lucy pensó un rato. ¿Y si usaba su magia para darle un regalo? Por ejemplo; Levy podía usar su magia de letras para regalar un hermoso letrero de feliz cumpleaños y ella… No, su magia era mala en esta ocasión. Agachó la cabeza, derrotada al imaginarse a Virgo pidiéndole un castigo a Gray o a Acuario lanzándolo lejos, Geminis podría regalar una simpática actuación de ella, pero eso solo la dejaría en vergüenza… a Loke solo le interesaban las mujeres, Cáncer podía darle un nuevo corte de cabello..

―¡Erza, haz un pastel de pescado! ―sugirió Happy. Estaba dispuesto a probar algo bueno.

Erza meditó unos segundos lo que dijo. Puso rostro de inteligencia, tenía una mano en su barbilla. Betún con pescado, asintió. También fresas, asintió de nuevo. Interesante, seguía afirmando con la cabeza.

―Mejor hagamos esto ―Lisanna le pasó una fotografía a Erza. Era de un hermoso pastel de chocolate ―esta vez yo te ayudaré cocinar.

* * *

><p>Según la tradición en Fairy Tail, el anfitrión de la fiesta se tenía que encargar de la decoración y ésta tenía que ir acorde a su personalidad y la magia que usara, claro está; sin que ningún miembro salga lastimado.<p>

Suspiró. Él ya lo tenía claro.

Hielo. Hielo. ¡Él usa magia de hielo! Él es hielo y todos los años lo hace igual, así que todos vendrían preparados para el frío que habría en la fiesta. No iba a ser ninguna sorpresa, tampoco, todos los años lo hacía así.

Decoración de hielo; estatuas de hielo, flores de hielo, mesas, fuentes y así una interminable lista.

Pero, quizás había llegado la hora de hacer algo menos llamativo con su magia. Si era eso, habría hielo pero no grandes figuras de esto. Su decoración sería de lo más normal, globos y serpentinas con un ligero toque helado.

Pensó al tiempo en que hacia una pequeña fuente de hielo, ahí caería el ponche que beberían todos los del gremio.

* * *

><p>―Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama ―las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Tenía más de dos horas llorando así.<p>

Gajeel gruñó. Mujeres.

No le dijo nada.

―Juvia quiere ser la esposa de Gray-sama ―lloriqueó ―Juvia no estará en la selección de Gray-sama.

―Terminaremos rápido ―dijo con paciencia. A Juvia la trataba de una manera menos ruda que a los demás, todo porque su amistad venía desde antes formar parte de Fairy Tail ―es solo un encargo del maestro, no hay peleas ni rescates. Solo venimos por un objeto.

Pero Juvia no lo oía. El Dragon Slayer del metal la vio. Ahora el semblante de Juvia iba más allá de la tristeza, ahora estaba furiosa.

La imaginación de la maga era grande y sin límites. Imaginaba que todas las del gremio se aprovechaban de que ella no estaba ahí para ganarse a Gray-sama. Había una fila interminable; Lucy, Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira… todas estaban formadas para participar en el concurso "la mujer de Gray-sama".

Una ola de celos azotó su cuerpo. ―Rivales de amor ―gruñó mordiendo un pañuelo con furia ―rivales de Juvia.

La competencia tenía concurso de la mejor que cocinara. Era importante para un hombre la alimentación. Luego había otra etapa de concurso en traje de baño; porque hay que lucir guapa y en forma para un hombre como Gray-sama y por último está la categoría de: el mejor beso.

―JUVIA NO QUIERE, JUVIA NO QUIERE ―sacudió sus brazos con molestia. Estaba a punto de regresar al gremio e impedir que Lucy besara a su Gray-sama, pero Gajeel la detuvo.

Juvia cerró los ojos y lo vio con claridad**.**

_―__Gray, te amo ―susurró Lucy mientras acercaba su rostro con lentitud al del chico…_

_―Lucy_, _yo_…_ ―él cerró_ _los_ _ojos_ _mientras la distancia entre los labios de ambos iba_ _disminuyendo… hasta desaparecer_ _por…_

―¡NOOOOOOO!

Sabía que algo andaba mal. El corazón de una mujer enamorada no se equivoca, sabía que Gray-sama estaba por vivir o, estaba viviendo, algo.

* * *

><p>Y como era el anfitrión tenía que estar en la puerta recibiendo a todos sus invitados, más bien a todo el gremio de magos al que pertenecía.<p>

―¿Y Juvia? ―preguntó el chico, había recibido a casi todo el todo el gremio menos a la chica. Y si hacia memoria, no la había visto en casi todo el día.

―Fue a una misión con Gajeel ―Lilly habló. Llevaba puesto un elegante smoking. Tenía cruzados los brazos a la altura de su pecho ―el maestro los envió a ellos dos, exclusivamente ―la voz de Lilly era gruesa, contrastaba con su tamaño pequeño. Pero era respetuoso y leal. Digno de confianza.

―Gajeel dijo que estarían de vuelta al anochecer ―miró a la puerta esperanzada de que el chico cruzara la puerta ―no deben de tardar, supongo ―sonrió un poco avergonzada de su comportamiento. Tan dependiente de que Gajeel estuviera ahí.

―¡GRAAAAAAAAAAY! ―Natsu llegó dispuesto a causar un gran alboroto. Reía con maldad y lanzaba llamas por su boca. Ya era noche y estaban en la fiesta, ya no había atrasos para su regalo.

―¡Natsu! ―respondió de inmediato, deseoso de pelear contra el chico. Ya hasta había lanzado su ropa a un lado.

―Deberías dejar eso, Cana ―regañó Macao. Que es como la figura paterna de la chica. Llevaba todo el día bebiendo.

―¡Es una fiesta y en las fiestas se bebe! ―empinó el barril de cerveza. Le daría fondo y, además, iba empezando: era como el quinto.

Makarov estaba pensativo mirando hacia una ventana. Pensando en que dos de sus hijos se habían tardado en volver, se suponía que esa misión no implicaba riesgos. Era solo recoger un paquete que pidió, estaba lejos pero si les alcanzaba el día para volver, ya debían estar en el gremio, disfrutando la fiesta.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué es esto? ―Gajeel miraba una caja.<p>

El chico caminaba y miraba su mano izquierda, en donde tenía ese paquete que era e encargo de su maestro y con la mano derecha arrastraba a Juvia.

Renegó. Les quedaba un buen rato para regresar al gremio, no se habían presentado peleas en todo el día y se suponía que eso era fácil, pero lo difícil fue su compañera, que caía inconsciente cada tanto tiempo, que dejaba de caminar de repente o que simplemente lo hacía perder el tiempo por todo lo que decía y se imaginaba.

Dejó de caminar. Y tomó con las dos manos la caja del maestro y la sacudió a ver si hacia un ruido que le ayudara a descubrir qué era, pero fue inútil. Tampoco sabía porque los había enviado a ellos dos, precisamente. Todo eso era muy raro.

―Gray-sama, Gray-sama ―balbuceó la chica haciendo que él se quejara, sabía que empezaría una nueva batalla en su imaginación.

Juvia lentamente abrió los ojos. Y miró que ya estaba oscuro.

―Gajeel ―susurró atrayendo la atención del susodicho ―a esta hora…

―Sí, se nos hizo tarde ―no le reclamó nada, aunque todo el viaje fue una verdadera molestia.

―A esta hora… ―repitió ―a esta hora… ¡GRAY-SAMA YA ELIGIÓ ESPOSA! ―lloró. Gajeel cayó de espaldas.

* * *

><p>―¡GRAAAAAAAY! ―Natsu se lanzó a él ―¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!<p>

Levantó el puño, una llamarada salió de él. Sí, ese era su regalo: una pelea donde le patearía el trasero. Por fin. De Natsu para Gray: una victoria aplastante a favor del dragon Slayer.

El grito de Natsu atrajo la atención de todos. Gray sonrió, eso era lo que se esperaba por parte del chico, y se puso en pose para contraatacarlo lo más pronto posible. Claro, antes esquivaría ese golpe. Por unos cortos segundos no hubo ruido más que el chirrido de unas llantas.

Erza y Lisanna habían llegado con un enorme pastel, tan grande que tuvieron que llevarlo a la fiesta en un carrito de cuatro llantas. Desconocían el ambiente actual de la fiesta y sin darse cuenta, se habían parado en medio de la pelea. El pastel había quedado frente a Gray que miraba con terror lo que se venía.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―felicitó Erza. Viendo con orgullo su regalo.

Y todo pasó tan rápido. El puño de Natsu impactó a Erza, no a Gray, que era lo que buscaba. Y la fuerza del golpe provocó que la chica cayera de lleno en el pastel y que éste saliera volando por todas partes, parecía que hubo una guerra de comida en ese salón.

La pelirroja parpadeó, no creyendo la escena. Miró a todos: estaban manchados de pastel, su pastel, el que paso toda la tarde horneando junto con Lisanna. Y ella, ella era la más sucia de todas. Porque cayó encima de su creación, tenía betún y pan en los poros de la nariz. La furia se apoderó de ella.

Porque arruinaron su regalo y porque nadie probaría su hermosa creación, ni ella. La rodeó un aura roja, Nastu y Gray estaban abrazados temblando como corderitos. Y no lo pensó más, se lanzó a los chicos y empezó a golpearlos y así lo haría hasta cansarse.

―Nunca van a cambiar ―sonrió Lucy mientras alzaba los hombros.

―¡Erza es todo un hombre! ―exclamó Elfman, eufórico por la pelea.

Lisanna lloraba por su pastel mientras Mirajane la consolaba. Ella miraba sonriente la escena, era una tierna de escena que solo Fairy Tail regalaba.

La fiesta siguió para el resto. Erza seguía castigando a sus amigos, Cana seguía bebiendo como loca, Happy y Charles bailaban, Wendy también se estaba divirtiendo a lado de Jet y Droy.

Lilly conversaba con Levy, que estaba preocupada por Gajeel.

―Gray… ―Mira se acercó al chico ―este es mi regalo.

Erza ya los había dejado por la paz y ahora se dedicaba a comer los otros postres que había en otra mesa.

Mirajane con una hermosa sonrisa le enseñó un dibujo, que ella hizo, con mucho amor a Gray. El chico hizo una mueca de espanto, sabía que Mira no tenía talento para el dibujo. Era él, mal dibujado, estaba gordo y tenía el cabello más largo, y estaba abrazado de Natsu. ¡Eso jamás! Era un dibujo horrible.

―Eh… gracias Mira ―fue educado no quería… ¡Mierda!

Mirajane estaba llorando desconsolada. ―No te gustó ―lloró.

―¡GRAAAAAAY! ―ahora Elfman buscaba pleito.

―¡Llegaron! ―Wendy interrumpió la escena y salvó a Gray de una nueva pelea, Wendy no era hombre a juicio de Elfman ―Juvia y Gajeel están aquí.

Los anteriormente nombrados cruzaron la puerta. El chico abrió los ojos, así que había una fiesta, supuso que Makarov lo había enviado por un regalo o algo así. El cargaba a Juvia, que todo el camino se atormentó con sus pensamientos, parecía inconsciente.

Juvia comenzó a olfatear. Olía diferente, olía a Fairy Tail, más cerveza y pasteles. ¡Fiesta! Olía también a…

―¡GRAY-SAMA!

Gritó y saltó de los brazos de Gajeel.

Fiesta igual a boda. Boda igual a la boda de Gray-sama.

―Juvia se opone.

Nadie entendió a Juvia. Pero, ¿quién la entendía?

―Como ya estamos todos, este es mi regalo para Gray ―Levy hizo gala de su magia de palabras para dar un bonito mensaje de parte de Fairy Tail para el cumpleañero.

Regalo para Gray-sama igual a regalo de bodas. Juvia triste.

―Master ―Gajeel se acercó a Makarov y extendió su brazo para pasarle el encargo.

―Bien hecho ―felicitó el hombre. Era un padre orgulloso de sus hijos ―¡Pongan atención! ―gritó atrayendo la atención de todos los de su gremio ―¡Somos Fairy Tail, somos una familia! ―exclamaciones de euforia de parte de todos los de su gremio ―hoy un miembro de esta familia cumple años y por ello estamos de celebración ―unión, hermandad, confianza todo eso era Fairy Tai.

Sus hijos lo miraban con orgullo. Soltó un apasionante discurso que iba con dedicatoria a su hijo. Y terminó revelando cuál era su regalo.

Una fotografía de la familia que es Fairy Tail. Un cuadro mediano donde salía cada uno tras haber ganado los juegos mágicos, un momento digno de inmortalizar. Y era para Gray, que con una sonrisa lo recibió.

―¡Entonces es cumpleaños de Gray-sama! ―exclamó Juvia tras hablar con Mirajane. Ella asintió.

―Por eso la fiesta.

Juvia sentía vergüenza y de inmediato se sonrojó. ¡Ella creía que era la fiesta de la boda de Gray-sama! Y era su fiesta de cumpleaños y… y…

―Gr-Gray-sama ―jugueteó con sus dedos. Tenía pena y ni siquiera miraba al chico a los ojos ―Juvia lo siente.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas pronunció. ―Juvia no sabía que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

―¡No te preocupes! ―Erza la abrazó ―lo importante es que ya estás aquí para festejar.

―Sí, Juvia… ¡Eso no importa! ―Lucy la apoyó.

―Gray-sama…

Juvia lo único que quería era una respuesta de él.

El chico rascó su nuca con despreocupación y un poco mortificado por la cercanía de ella. Estaba frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Moviendo sus caderas, sonrojada, con los ojos brillosos, llenos de esperanza, y sus manos en el pecho.

―No es nada, hombre.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, te amo Gray-sama! ―exclamó abrazándolo ―Gray-sama es tan bueno que perdonó a Juvia. Juvia tampoco tiene un regalo especial.

El abrazo de Juvia fue asfixiante, le robó el aire a Gray. Era insinuante, seguía moviéndose como lo hacia ella en una ensoñación. ―Juvia estaba preocupada de que te enojaras.

―¡JUVIA! ―exclamó como pudo. Azul por la falta de aire.

―Gray... ―Happy caminó hasta él e interrumpió la escena ―este es mi regalo.

Era un pescado con un moño azul.

* * *

><p>Todos dormían en el suelo, la fiesta se había acabado a muy altas horas de la madrugada. Claro, hubo pleitos de todo tipo. Natsu encabezó casi todas las peleas. Juvia sintió algo. Ella nunca se equivocaba… Abrió los ojos y vio la figura de Gray de pie, frente a una ventana mirando el amanecer.<p>

Ella en automático se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

―Gray-sama ―susurró.

―Juvia ―dijo sin más.

El silencio reinó unos momentos.

―Gracias ―dijo él de la nada. Se giró hasta ella y le sonrió. Única y exclusivamente a ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmesí ―Gracias por todo ―puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, una forma de caricia. Juvia sintió morir.

Gray pasó por un lado de ella, haciendo que su corazón bombeara con fuerza. Lleno de esperanza, de ilusiones y de Gray-sama.

Porque él es el mejor anfitrión del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**XDDDDD ligerito porque me da miedo caer en el OOC. Estoy conforme con la primera parte del fic, lo sentí tan del gremio. Tan como un capítulo de Fairy Tail. Soy fan del Gruvia, es mi pareja favorita. Y los shippeo y los amo, son mi OTP de Fairy Tail y por ello escribí de ellos. Aunque todo fue demasiado light, digo me centré mucho en los pensamientos de Juvia y su amor por Gray y Gray, aaah es tan orgulloso que me resultó difícil forzarlo, me gustan las cosas que se dan naturales. Vieron que sufrió Juvia por su imaginación, como siempre, luego tenemos el agradecimiento de Gray más al gremio que a ella. Pero ella es parte del gremio, de su familia. SO SWEET.**

**Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y que les haya logrado sacar una sonrisa. Nos vemos en la próxima. :D**


	2. Dragón

**Fandom: **Fairy Tail.**  
>Claim: <strong>Natsu D & Lucy H. (versus todas las mujeres del gremio)**  
>Tabla: <strong>Sorpresa** | Reto #29 **Dragón**  
>Título: Se guuuustan<br>Summary: **Un día Natsu despertó de mal humor y fue a buscar pelea al gremio. "―¡Reto a todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail! ―exclamó el dragon Slayer." Quería maquillar su enojo, que ni él sabía porque estaba enojado, con una nueva sensación que solo los nuevos rivales le dan. Para 30vicios. Tabla sorpresa. CAP DOS. Leve NaLu.  
><strong>Notas de autor: <strong>Aquí el segundo capítulo. La palabra es dragón y en cuanto lo vi dije que tenía que ser de Natsu. Me imaginé un capítulo explosivo y lleno de fuego, como nuestro dragon Slayer. Lo mío es la comedia por eso es que trato siempre que mis historias sean graciosas pero apegadas a los personajes. Espero que les guste, review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Por desgracia.

* * *

><p><strong>Se guuuustan<br>CAP II: Dragón**

* * *

><p>Algo no iba bien. El dragon Slayer olfateó buscando la anomalía que sentía que había y todo olía igual. Por más agudo que es su sentido del olfato, esta vez no le serviría de nada.<p>

Como buen _dragón_ agudizó su oído y tampoco tuvo respuesta. Eran las voces habituales, las que ya conocía y en tono que las conocía.

Y, ahora la vista. Giró de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha un par de veces y nada.

¿Qué demonios era lo extraño?

―¿Pasa algo? ―de mala gana giró hacia la persona dueña de esa voz y se encontró con la dulce albina de Mirajane y por alguna extraña razón sintió ganas de pelear contra ese demonio.

―¡VAMOS A PELEAR! ―exigió.

Mira parpadeó y río ante el comentario de Natsu. Siempre tan explosivo. Eso a Natsu no le hizo gracia, esa mañana se había levantado de mal humor y llegar al gremio, sentir que algo pasaba y que él no sabía que era le aumentaba el cólera. Literalmente la bilis le hervía.

―¡Mira, utiliza tu satan soul y pelea conmigo! ―retó. Esta vez Mirajane lo vio con seriedad.

―¡NAAAATSU! ―escuchó tras él ―mi hermana es todo un hombre, pero pelea conmigo ―desafió Elfman acercándose.

Natsu escupió fuego hacia el techo. ―Estoy encendido ―puso su mirada afilada. Digna de un _dragón._

Estaba listo para atacar cuando de nuevo, la sensación de que algo le faltaba apareció. Y de nuevo se sintió enojado contra todos, contra Mira por no querer pelear, contra Elfman por interrumpir su desafío contra la hermana mayor.

Él quería pelear con alguien distinto a los de siempre: Gray, Gajeel o el mismo Elfman. Quería maquillar su enojo con el sentimiento que despiertan los nuevos rivales en un combate. Con ellos siempre era lo mismo, ahora buscaba nuevas presas.

Solo así Natsu olvidaba que estaba enojado.

Suspiró. ―Esto no sirve de nada ―susurró decepcionado haciendo que el Strauss dejara de correr.

Natsu necesitaba una nueva sensación que lo haga olvidar. Necesitaba nuevos rivales, nuevas peleas, nuevas habilidades que los poderes de otros le harán desarrollar. Necesitaba rugir de nuevo a otros aires. Y sobre todo, necesitaba omitir la sensación de que algo le faltaba porque lo estaba volviendo loco.

―¡RETO A TODAS LAS MUJERES DE FAIRY TAIL! ―gritó al dar un salto a la barra donde el maestro solía ponerse. Sí, eso era ―¡Vengan todas y atáquenme en grupo! ¡Apuesto que no pueden vencerme!

Cana dejó su barril de cerveza a un lado y limpió su boca. ―¿Te volviste loco? ¿O solo aprovechas que Erza no está?

―¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE ERZA DESPUÉS! ―era notable el enojo de Natsu. Cana enderezó su postura, jamás lo había visto así ―¿Vas a venir o no?

La morena arqueó una ceja y se levantó. Ella no le tenía miedo, sabía que con su gran ingenio podía hacerle algo al cabeza hueca de Natsu.

Bien, ya tenía a una pero necesitaba más para que la pelea sea más larga y exhaustiva.

―¿Vas a venir Levy? ―visualizó a la maga de letras sentada leyendo un libro, como de costumbre ―siempre escondiéndote en un libro. ¡Ven a pelear!

―Salamander… ―se interpuso Gajeel en medio de la chica y el dragon Slayer del fuego ―pelea contra mí mejor.

―¡NO! ―infló su pecho ―yo quiero nuevos rivales, yo quiero pelear contra todas las mujeres.

Cana le lanzó una significativa mirada a Levy, que la segunda supo descifrar inmediatamente: Natsu no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería, al menos que alguien lo detuviera y como Erza no tardaba en llegar.

―Está bien así Gajeel ―Levy cerró su libro, se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesa, se paró y pasó por un lado del dragon Slayer del metal ―pelearé junto con Cana.

Se hizo a un lado y sonrió con orgullo. Esa pequeña chica amante de las letras estaba creciendo.

Cuando Levy se puso a un lado de Cana, Natsu sonrío, iban dos y quería más.

―¡Lissana y Mira, sean hombres y vengan a pelear! ―esas dos hermanas serían las nuevas víctimas.

Elfman puso sus dos manos en cada hombro de sus hermanas, quería defenderlas, era el deber de un hombre.

―Así está bien Elf-nichan, somos todas las chicas de Fairy tail contra el más bruto de todos.

―Si Natsu quiere pelear ―una mirada sádica apareció en el rostro de Mirajane. La maternal albina había quedado atrás, ahora estaba frente a ellos la versión de Mira que daba miedo.

_Perfecto,_ pensó Natsu.

Sus hermanas caminaron, a Elfman no le quedó más que acatar órdenes y creer que estarían bien. Era de hombres creer y tener fe.

―¡VEN TÚ TAMBIÉN EVERGREEN! ―le gritó Natsu, la chica pasaba por a un lado de Elfman y se detuvo ―no me vas a poder convertir en piedra ―afirmó.

―Idiota ―ella le demostraría de qué estaba hecha. Ella era fuerte, por algo formaba parte del Raijinshuu ―estaré bien.

Avanzó y dejó al chico tras ella. Alzó su brazo y extendió su abanico, era una señal de victoria y confianza en ellas.

Elfman no supo por qué pero su confianza creció.

Van cinco y las que faltaban. Natsu miró a su alrededor.

―¡Juvia! ―localizó a la chica a un lado del cubitos de hielo ―¡DEJA EN PAZ A ESE STRIPPER Y PELEA!

Gray suspiró, así que al fin había detectado a Juvia. ―Pelea contra mi ¿O tienes miedo de perder?

―Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama ―lloriqueó la chica ―Juvia no quiere pelear contra Natsu-san.

―Después te patearé el trasero Gray… como siempre ―dijo Natsu ―ustedes son los siguientes en la lista ―luego seguirían Erza, Laxus y Gildarts.

―Gray-sama ―la maga de agua titubeó, no sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso de los chicos si pelear o seguir retando ―Juvia lo siente pero peleará a lado de todas las chicas ―sonrío convencida.

El mago de hielo dejó la pelea con de cabello rosa y vio a la chica que le hablaba. Observó el semblante decidido y desafiante que apareció en el rostro de Juvia.

_Bien._

―Haz lo que quieras ―dejó la pelea con Natsu para dejar que las chicas brillasen, entendía el plan patea al dragon Slayer.

La maga elemental se acercó al resto. Natsu se estaba encendiendo, Juvia, Ever, Mira, Lisanna, Levy y Cana. Había más, él lo sabía.

―¡WENDY, CHARLES! ―gritó al no verlas. Olfateó como sabueso ―sé que están aquí.

Charles miró con reproche a la dragon Slayer del viento. Ella le había advertido de su visión esa mañana y le había pedido a Wendy que no fueran a Fairy Tail hasta la tarde. Oh sí, ella había tenido una visión de Natsu enojado y destruyendo el gremio. Era una visión horrible porque una sombra enorme rodeaba al de cabellos rosas.

Todo era oscuridad y fuego. Gritos y desespero. Natsu aprovechaba la ausencia de los magos clase S y del propio maestro para divertirse. Natsu se cansó de tener las rutinarias peleas con sus mismos rivales de siempre. Natsu retaba a las chicas, Natsu peleaba contra todas ellas y Natsu perdía…

Wendy sonrió dulcemente. ―Tenemos que apoyarlas.

Resopló. Ya qué. Ambas salieron de debajo de la masa donde estaban escondidas.

―¡Pido una reunión con las chicas, Natsu! ―esa fue Cana, quien tenía un as bajo la manga.

―Hagan lo que quieran ―eran poderosas, por algo eran miembros de Fairy Tail, pero no le ganarían. Era buen peleador y les daría la oportunidad de armar un plan.

El mago de fuego de pronto arrugó el ceño. Ya había terminado de retar a todas las chicas y el malhumor había regresado a su cuerpo, algo andaba mal, sus sentidos se lo decían, le faltaba un sonido, un olor, una figura…

―Maldición ―dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared. El coraje no disminuyó. Destruir, quemar, derretir y evaporar cosas no habían servido ese día para saciar su ira. Retar sirvió de algo, separar a las chicas del resto de los hombres le ayudó, por alguna extraña razón.

Sintió desespero. La ansiedad aumentó. Quería pelear, quería probar su fuerza, quería que todas estuvieran ocupadas con él… parecía buscar un reemplazo.

―Erza no tarda en llegar ―explicó Levy ―solo tenemos que entretener un poco a Natsu hasta que ella y Lu-chan lleguen.

―Y así Erza le patea el trasero ―concluyó Cana. Ella entendía un poco de que venía el mal humor del siempre alegre y destructivo Natsu. Era un chico temperamental, lo sabía, pero ahora su temperamento colérico pasó los niveles de lo normal.

Y eso era decir mucho, porque en Fairy Tail nadie y nada es normal.

―¿Por qué Natsu-san está así de enojado?

―Lucy ―respondieron todas. Wendy aún no entendía cómo es que la rubia marcaba el humor del chico estando lejos y desde hace días.

Eso era.

Erza, Lucy y Happy habían salido a una misión los tres solos. Ya se habían tardado y Natsu por eso estaba molesto.

Lo excluyeron.

―¡APUESTAS AQUÍ! ―gritó Macao alegremente, trataba de reunir fondos para el gremio. El desafío chicas de Fairy Tail vs Natsu retumbó en Magnolia y ahora se había hecho un enorme festival.

Los ciudadanos hacían sus apuestas, los números iban parejos y el factor era que no se inclinaban hacia las chicas porque faltaba Titania, todos preguntaban si ella iba a estar en la pelea.

―Es un idiota ―gruñó Gray que se estaba enterando de los planes de las chicas. Hasta el más tonto de todos podía darse cuenta que hoy era el regreso de los magos clase S al gremio, claro todos menos el cabeza hueca de Natsu.

Y la había armado en grande.

Luego se burló del panorama que no pintaba nada bien para su amigo… Erza lo haría pagar.

La lucha estaba por comenzar. De un lado estaba el mago de fuego, el niño que había sido educado por un _dragón_, mismo que le enseñó magia. Natsu Dragneel, el mago más destructivo, escandaloso y torpe de Fairy Tai. Mismo que se había encargado de retar a las más bellas del gremio todo porque estaba aburrido y de malas.

Frente a él estaban la hermosa Mirajane y su tierna hermana menor Lisanna, la audaz y borracha Cana, la intelectual Levy, la tierna Wendy, la sensual y poderosa Evergreen y la amable Juvia. Todas con una mirada seria y de que no se iban a echar para atrás en el reto, ellas vencerían al mago de fuego.

―¡Vamos Mira-chan! ~ ―esos eran los siempre amables fans de la maga. La susodicha los saludó.

―¡Son todo un hombre! ―ese era Elfman que apoyaba a sus tres mujeres.

―No está bien que bebas ―regañó Macao a Cana.

―¡Suerte, Levy! ―deseó Lilly.

―Gray-sama… ―se acercó a él ―¡Désele suerte a Juvia! ―y ante la indiferencia del chico, ella saltó a abrazarlo.

―¡Estoy encendido! ―golpeó sus puños haciendo salir llamas del impacto. Era su momento, era el momento de dejar fluir la rabia que sentía adentro desde esa mañana y que crecía conforme avanzaban los minutos… misma que le presionaban sus pulmones, que quería expresar con sus manos y su fuego…

―Kayro….

―¡Naaaaaaatsuuuu!

Esa inconfundible voz interrumpió el rugido de Natsu. Caminó y pasó por en medio de las chicas, importándole poco la pelea en esos momentos.

―¡HAPPY! ―una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

―¡Aye! ―el gato voló hasta él. Y cuando el de cabello rosa respiró ese aroma lo recordó todo.

―Lucy ―masculló de mala gana. La chica corría tras Happy, estaba exhausta porque habían corrido hasta el centro de la ciudad para poder alcanzar la pelea ―¡Tú!

―Aquí viene lo bueno ―Cana se cruzó de brazos y se giró a ver la escena.

Lucy tembló. ¿La iba a retar a ella también? ¡Ella iba como espectadora no como concursante! Natsu se acercó hasta ella y cuando estuvieron a un corto metro de distancia, se agachó para acercar más su rostro, la maga celestial tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa y sentía miedo.

Natsu había puesto la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba en medio de una pelea importante contra algún enemigo, alguien que atentaba contra la integridad de un miembro del gremio o un simple detractor de Fairy Tail. ¡Ella conocía a la perfección ese rostro! ¡Ella siempre peleaba junto con Natsu! Y ahora la miraba así a ella, es decir quiere pelear contra ella, porque quién sabe qué mosca le picó y quiere nuevos rivales…

―H-ola ―respondió con timidez.

―¡TE FUISTE A UNA MISIÓN SIN MI! ―reclamó inmediatamente Natsu.

Lucy abrió los ojos. ¿Era un reclamo? Sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. ―Perdón, yo.

―¡No se vale Lucy! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Yo siempre te invito a mis misiones! ¡Siempre busco misiones donde podamos ir los dos! ―pataleó. Ni Romeo cuando era un niño hacía esos berrinches.

―L-o siento ―no sabía muy bien que decir, todo era desconcertante. El espectáculo, la cercanía de los dos, el reclamo, el enojo que sentía hacia ella, todos viéndolos… ¡Era raro para ella! Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. Se sentía intimidada.

―Y te llevaste a Happy ―la lista de reproches aún no terminaba ―yo pude haber ido en lugar de Erza.

―Esto se va a poner interesante ―sonrió Gray al ver quien llegaba al festival y se acercaba a Natsu.

Erza Scarlett era de esas personas que se hacía sentir. Caminó pausadamente, todos habían guardado silencio al verla pasar, todos menos el tonto de Natsu que le seguía reclamando a Lucy haberlo dejado.

―Natsu… ―trató de advertirle que se callara y no dijera ninguna otra cosa en contra de la pelirroja, pero éste no la escuchó y siguió escupiendo fuego…

―¡NATSU!

Calló de inmediato y su cuerpo se entiesó. Erza… Erza… Erza… el valiente _dragón _se encogió. Si algo era más grande que su temperamento, era el miedo que la chica de armadura le inspiraba. Se puso blanco del miedo, sudó y quería salir corriendo, pero Erza lo iba agarrar por atrás, tenía que voltear y lo hizo lentamente.

Sacó una espada. ―Así que quieres pelear contra las mujeres Fairy Tail ―Erza estaba feliz por el festival y por la maravillosa idea de brindar un espectáculo novedoso a los ciudadanos de Magnolia. Siempre era Natsu vs Laxus o vs Gajeel. Ahora era un Natsu vs todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail y ella era el máximo referente.

―¡A pelear chicas!

―¡SÍ!

Todas obedecieron a las órdenes de Erza, más por miedo que por ganas de darle su merecido a Natsu.

―¡Hagamos equipo, Lucy! ―y tomó a la chica para salir corriendo de las chicas y armar un plan de defensa.

Y una vez más la maga celestial se vio atrapada en una pelea enorme que él había causado. Éste con la aparición de Erza olvidó su malhumor y con la paliza que rápidamente le dio ella y su estupendo plan de batalla, lo dejó de buen humor por muchos meses, quizás años…

Lucy sonrió. _Natsu era un dragón de fuego enojón. Un dragón berrinchudo. Un dragón divertido que siempre hacia que la gente volteará a verlo y que sin duda cambiaba a todo lo que le rodeaba con su estado de humor. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por leer. Lo que se me vino a la mente con el reto, obviamente fue Natsu y su temperamento. Me pareció un lindo detalle que estuviera enojado y retara a todas las chicas porque no se le hacía justo que Levy estuviera con Gajeel y Gray con Juvia, mientras él estaba solo. ¿Se entendió? Natsu estaba enojado porque Lucy se fue a una misión sin él, no recordaba qué lo tenía de mal humor, pero sabía que algo faltaba y era la chica. Desafía a todas las del gremio por lo mismo: para no verlas con sus respectivos galanes. xDD<strong>

**Me gustó. Nos vemos en la próxima. **

**Gracias a: Noriko y KAAAS por comentar. :D**


End file.
